Inverno
by Angelic H. Cherry
Summary: Ginny é completamente apaixonada por Draco. Sem esperanças de ser correspondida, ela entra numa espécie de depressão, até um certo dia de inverno. Drama/Romance. D/G. One-shot. Linguagem coloquial, mesmo, não morram.


_**Como outras histórias, esta se passa no inverno.**_

Ela poderia dizer que era plenamente feliz.

Poderia andar sempre com um sorriso estampado na cara, e dizer que tudo que queria já tinha.

Mas se havia uma coisa que ela detestava era mentir. Então apenas privava as pessoas de sua companhia.

Demonstrar felicidade é sempre bom, independente de quem você é.

Mas como ela não conseguia, apenas ficava jogava num canto do salão comunal, fazendo carinho num gato alheio, tentando reprimir sua solidão, e seus sentimentos, que pareciam poder encher a sala sem dificuldade.

Porque ela nunca quis tanto alguma coisa como ela o queria. E algo nunca esteve tão distante dela.

"Você pode conseguir qualquer um, nessa escola.", era o que suas amigas diziam. Ela era linda, popular e carismática. Era tudo o que um cara poderia querer numa garota.

Mas elas não o incluíam. Não elas, sabiam como ele também era popular, mas que mesmo ela sendo tudo o que era, ele jamais olharia para ela de maneira diferente da habitual, com aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos, como uma manhã em Londres.

Ele não estava distante de geograficamente dela. Se ela estava na torre da Grifinória àquela hora, então ele deveria estar nas masmorras. Não era uma caminhada de mais de dez minutos em passos lentos.

Mas os dois eram basicamente opostos, a começar pelas casas. Grifinória e Sonserina eram rivais desde os primórdios, e não era o fato dela gostar dele que mudaria isso.

Era uma questão clara, bastava olhar para os dois e ver como eram diferentes. Alguém aí já viu a Mansão dos Malfoy? E já viu a casa dos Weasley? Bastava olhar de relance para cada um dos lugares e já ficaria claro como eles estavam distantes.

E tinha aquela namorada dele.

Toda vez que a via com ele, seu coração se partia em dois. O que a Parkinson tem que ela não tinha? Talvez fossem somente os cofres no Gringotts. Ou talvez fosse algo mais.

Mas ele não a olhava com amor. Não, ele não a amava. Estava com ela por outro motivo, pois Ginny sempre olhava bem dentro dos lindos olhos dele, e o que ela via não era amor.

Mas mesmo assim, ela sentia inveja da Parkinson, porque _ela_ podia ser tocada por Draco, e Ginny não. Toda vez que via Draco com o braço ao redor da cintura dela ela desejava com toda a força ser tocada por ele, mas não podia.

Todos já sentiram essa dor de querer alguém e não poder ter.

Ela nunca tinha chorado por ele. Nunca tinha derramado uma lágrima sequer. Sempre sofria em silêncio, sozinha num canto, com medo de demonstrar ou confessar o que sentia.

Mas ela sempre chorava por dentro. Por dentro ela se desmanchava, sua base desmoronava, e ela preferia dormir pra sempre a continuar sentindo aquilo. Então Ginny simplesmente se entregava à sua rotina de sempre tentando esquece-lo e se convencer de que não estava escrito nas estrelas, que não tinham nascido um para o outro, ou seja lá como fosse. Em vão.

Ela se lembrava do único sorriso que já tinha dado para ela, e não tinha sido um sorriso de ironia ou sarcasmo. Tinha sido um sorriso de encorajamento.

Era uma manhã quente e o jogo era Grifinória vs. Sonserina.

Era um clássico, e o campo parecia vibrar de excitação, assim como ela própria. Ela sempre soube que o ar era seu lugar, e como ela amava o Quadribol, mais até do que ela própria.

Foi aí que o time da Sonserina saiu do vestiário, Draco dentro de suas vestes de quadribol verde e prata, segurando sua Nimbus 2001, andando com uma classe digna de aplausos, passou a mão pelos cabelos louros e sorriu.

Ele provavelmente deve ter visto a cara de idiota da pequena Weasley para ele, porque sorriu _para ela_ e inclinou a cabeça de leve. Ginny apenas olhou para sua vassoura, com aquele pensamento na cabeça: "Ele sorriu pra mim, ele sorriu pra mim..."

A que ponto uma garota chegaria por um cara?

Não, não falo de suicídio ou mesmo homicídio. Falo sobre tudo o que as meninas fazem para chamar a atenção de um garoto.

Ela já tinha chegado a comprar tinta preta para pintar os cabelos, na esperança de ser notada por Draco, já que Parkinson era morena. Mas a tinta fora jogada na privada por uma de suas amigas.

Hoje ela está aliviada por não ter feito isso. Mas não é só.

Ginny uma vez saiu do castelo à noite só para ver Draco tomar banho depois de um treino de quadribol. Ela já o perseguiu pela escola. Já sentiu vontade de consertar a etiqueta da camisa dele. Já quis chegar mais perto para sentir seu perfume caríssimo. Já quis se sentar com ele e mexer nos cabelos dele. Mas não podia. Não pode.

É isso que se sente quando se quer alguém que não se pode ter. Sente-se inválido, impotente e fraco.

Principalmente ela, que era sempre tão forte, agora parecia desistir e se entregar à morbidez, sentada na janela do salão comunal com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão e a maquiagem toda borrada.

Ela inclusive se lembrava de um dia que resolveu dar uma de gente grande e beber Firewhisky. Não que ela fosse o tipo de garota que se afogava em álcool por causa de um cara. Ela só se empolgou um pouquinho. E acabou dando por si na cama com um garoto do seu ano no dormitório masculino.

Ela não tinha feito nada, mas estava sem camisa e o cara já ia metendo a mão nos seus seios. E a garota ali, achando mesmo que quem estava com ela era Draco Malfoy. Tolinha.

O que ela fez foi simples, se levantou de um salto, quase caiu e vomitou a entrada do dormitório. Simples assim, vomite o quarto do cara que ele te deixa em paz.

Onde ela tinha chegado não sabia. Só sabia que o amava. Amava o modo como ele colocava a mochila nas costas e como ele passava a mão nos cabelos quando o sol tocava seu rosto. Amava o jeito superior como ele andava e como ele comia seu café da manhã. Tantas vezes ela deixara de comparecer às refeições porque sabia que ficaria olhando demais para ele na mesa da Sonserina.

Ela não chamaria o que sentia de amor obsessivo. Nem de doentio. Apesar de aos poucos ela estar esmorecendo e ficando doente por dentro aos poucos.

É como o sentimento de uma _Shopaholic_.

A mulher vê um cachecol cinza de 60 galeões. Ela não tem os sessenta galeões. Não pode pagar por aquele cachecol. Mas as pessoas na rua vão vê-la com um cachecol cinza de marca chique. E ela adorava o efeito que a seda tinha na luz e como aquele tom de cinza era escuro e claro ao mesmo tempo. Ela precisava daquele cachecol. Ela _tinha _que ter aquele cachecol. Isso a fazia tomar medidas impensadas com conseqüências enormes.

Era esse tipo de sentimento que fazia Ginny sair do castelo as dez da noite para ver um cara tomar banho.

Ela não estava doente de amor. Apenas amava, e hoje em dia as pessoas condenam tanto o fato das pessoas amarem. De fazerem sexo, de se beijarem em público. Tolice.

As pessoas têm mania de condenar o que as outras sentem e de dizerem que é impossível. Isso a revoltava. Isso só trazia a vontade de provar que é possível sim, duas pessoas tão diferentes se amarem, de fazê-lo gostar dela como ela gostava dele.

Funcionava na teoria, e a prática ela não saberia dizer.

Até aquela manhã de inverno.

Hogwarts sempre tinha invernos rigorosos, que deixavam o castelo coberto de neve e congelado.

Foi num dos dias em que Ginny se recolheu à sua solidão e que resolveu andar sozinha pelo jardim frio e cinzento.

Ventava e ela abraçava o próprio corpo, fosse de frio, ou de dor emocional. Ela não saberia dizer. O vento era cortante e balançava seus cabelos ruivos de um lado para o outro. Ela tinha percebido que tinha sido burrice vir andar do lado de fora com aquele frio. Se preparava para ir embora, quando ouviu uma risada e passos na neve.

Ela conhecia aquela risada superbem. Adorava ouvi-la, pois não expressava nada além de alegria.

Tinha começado a sorrir ao ouvir o som da voz dele quando algo a atingiu com força na bochecha esquerda, tapando sua visão. Era neve.

Ginny raspou a mão no rosto e se virou com raiva pra encarar a pessoa que tinha jogado a bola de neve.

Mas assim que viu o garoto com as mãos para cima e uma expressão de arrependimento no rosto, ela mudou completamente de planos. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu. O cara que você gosta taca uma bola de neve no seu rosto. Não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que é esperado de acontecer. As garotas geralmente imaginam algo mais romântico.

"Desculpa.", disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu não queria jogar em você."

Ela podia ouvir risadas mais ao longe. Era uma guerra de neve, e ele estava participando.

"Tudo bem", ela disse, com a voz firme. Ginny daria uma ótima atriz. Por dentro ela estava toda derretida. "Não tem problema."

"Machucou você?", ele perguntou, se aproximando. O ar começou a ficar subitamente perfumado com loção francesa.

"Não, Draco, eu to bem."

Ah, ela o chamara de "Draco". Era "Malfoy". Era assim que Grifinórios se referiam a ele. "Malfoy", com uma nota de desprezo na voz. Mas ela não era assim. E ele não pareceu se incomodar ou estranhar o tratamento "íntimo".

"Seu rosto ficou vermelho...", disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela. Ginny não conseguia respirar, muito menos falar. Estava entrando em pane, desde quando ele falava com ela? Desde quando ele era gentil com ela? Talvez bolas de neve não sejam tão ruins.

Mas ele não a tocou. Antes de encostar nela, Draco tirou a mão e ficou vermelho. Ele era tão gracinha. Não. Espera. Desde quando? Draco Malfoy não é assim. Algo estava errado.

"Draco?", ela reuniu forças para dizer. Ele pigarreou e disse:

"Eu não quis te machucar, realmente não foi minha intenção, Weasley.", disse ele, recolocando as mãos nos bolsos. Ginny poderia jurar que ficou algum tempo olhando as mãos dele.

"Eu já disse, ta tudo bem.". Ela estava exasperada, nunca tinha falado tanto tempo com ele. E ele nunca tinha sido tão legal com ela. Era como se naquela manhã em Hogwarts surgisse um raio de sol quente que aquecia todo o seu interior.

"Certo.", disse ele, e se virou para ir embora.

"Por que você liga?", ela perguntou, baixinho. Mas ele escutou muito bem, e se virou para encara-la.

Ela quis sumir. Estava tudo indo bem, mas ela tinha que estragar, tinha que fazer tudo errado. Tinha que demonstrar sua carência e sua amargura, Tinha que bancara a menininha indefesa. Mas o amava, então permaneceu onde estava, olhando-o com intensidade. E por algum tempo ele também olhou firme nos olhos dela, tentando fazer com que ela baixasse os olhos primeiro. Mas como ela não o fez, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse:

"Você não me conhece."

"Eu só falei por você ser da Sonserina e...", ela começou a falar, realmente nervosa agora.

"Não, você falou porque acha que me conhece. Weasley, ninguém me conhece, ninguém. Ninguém pode me julgar."

Na verdade a pergunta dela tinha sido um equivalente a "Você gosta de mim pelo menos um pouquinho?". Sendo assim, Ginny colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo ar superioridade por ele ter falado assim com ela. Mas ele a tinha surpreendido.

"Eu quis dizer que você nunca ligou pra mim. Antes, poderia estar caindo um hipogrifo em cima de mim que você nunca daria atenção.", disse ela, fingindo parecer estar meio indignada e confusa.

Draco apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para os lados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Depois sorriu, aquele sorriso que Ginny adorava e viria a adorar pelo resto de sua vida.

"Quem disse que eu nunca liguei pra você?", perguntou ele, sorrindo com as bochechas levemente coradas.

**Fim.**

**N/A:** Eu gosto dessa história. Não é a melhor coisa que já escrevi, mas eu gosto. (:  
Garotas são bobas, gente.  
Não, não tem continuação. Sinto muito se alguém aí esperou por isso.  
Espero qeu tenham gostado!

Angelic H. Cherry.


End file.
